I'm back and I brought a few friends
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: After Wally' s death, the team mourn the lost of their beloved friend, as Bart finally fixes his time machine. Heading back to his time, Bart SOON finds that Wally was teleported to the future. When Bart finally meets Wally, he soon discovers that he made two friends. The daughter of Trigon, and a gorgeous alien princess. Unexpected events soon follow after the return of Wally
1. New friends

**A/N: okay, so this is my first Ypung Justice fiC ever. Please don't leave flame reviews! Anyways, I believe Wally is not dead. HEROES NEVER DIE! The wall man is back, and I will provide all of you YJ fans the comfort you've been seeking... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Starfire or Raven. Just the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>new friends <em>**

**~ Wally's POV ~**

"-I wouldn't call it simple. You'll be attempting to siphon it's power with your own speed trails. It'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy." Lex Luther explained. I remember hearing him talk.

I remember seeing Nightwing, or Richard, but well known as Dick. I think Green Arrow , and Aquaman were there too. Yeah, I remember them. But the person I remember the most was Artemis. I looked at the back of her long blond hair and smiled. I knew Uncle Barry and Bart needed me. I had my fair share of kinetic energy I could give, but If I knew it was my last time to see her... God I wish I could've told her goodbye. Everyone actually.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" That was the last thing I heard Artemis say. I remember I ran to the zeta tube and headed straight towards the chaos.

"Recognized. Kid flash. B03." That was my designation. The last one I ever heard before I ended up at the Arctic.

I ran towards the chrysalis which had turned into a whole gigantic storm of tornado death thingy. I just knew the thing was scary looking. Lightning was spewing out and the electric blue, and white filled the sky. Yup, it was scary looking. Running towards it, I saw uncle Barry and Bart running around the storm attempting to neutralize the chrysalis.

"I think it just might be working!" I heard Impulse yell. I was behind them a bit, but I was slower then them.

"It's definitely slowing, but not stopping. Even at our top speed I'm not certain two of us can generate enough kinetic energy." Flash replied. I grinned and caught up to them.

"Then how about the three of us!" I retorted enthusiastically. I looked at them and continued.

"I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world!" I joked. Barry and Impulse grinned at me.

"Good man!"

"So crash!"

I saw them give one last smile my way before they ran past me. They were definitely faster then me and I knew I could go a little faster. They needed me. With a grunt I tried to go quicker.

"Ugh. C'mon wall man! You can do better then that." I told myself. Running a bit quicker I continued to sprint.

I was barely at their speed now. Then, I got zapped. The chrysalis energy was attempting to make me an exit valve.

"Ahh!" I yelled when another one shocked me. I continued to run, with a gasp as I looked at my hand to see myself fading.

I felt my jaw drop, and continued to run trying to shake off the fact I was dissapearing.

Ow! Dammit, another one hit me! It hurt too. It was a big one and it made me almost fall. I stumbled a bit, but caught myself now finally noticing Uncle Barry and Bart were looking at me.

"Bart! We have to slow down more! Try to siphon off some of the energy attacking Wally!" Flash yelled.

Another one hit me, and I felt myself fading. I looked over at Barry who reached out his hand to touch my shoulder, but it just went straight through me. I knew I probably wasn't going to make it out of this one. I grunted and looked over at Flash with hopeless eyes.

"Ugh, it's no good Barry. Oh man! Artemis is so going to kill me for this. And don't even get me started on mom and dad." I said weakly. I felt myself slipping away as Flash looked at me questionably,but knowing what I meant.

"Kid?" He asked.

"Just tell them...okay?" I said. I felt myself fade and lost all sight.

"KID!" I heard Uncle Barry yell. Then I felt utter blackness.

I blinked twice and looked around. I was alive! I ran to uncle Barry and Bart, but they couldn't see, I was there. I wanted to help them, but my guess was that I was invisible and I couldn't even touch them or something. I was probably in particle waves through the air fading with the kinetic energy. I guess I could see them, but they couldn't see me. I wasn't even breathing hard, but I could see Uncle Barry and Bart were. The important thing though was that the whole thing was gone.

Flash and Impulse were breathing ragged breaths. I saw the ship in the distance and realized the team had arrived. I looked over to see Miss M laugh relieved.

"They did it!" She exclaimed happily flying towards the puffs of smoke left over.

"It's over!" She yelled. Nightwing, blue beetle, Artemis, Aqualad, and Super boy soon joined. Aqualad, began to help Flash up.

"Congratulations, you have s-"

"Wait! Where's Wally?" Artemis cut off Aqualad. I cringed as Aqualad looked over to a now standing depressed Flash.

Barry began to walk over to Artemis with a somber expression.

"Artemis. He wanted me to tell you..." He began.

"No...no." She whispered. He placed a hand on her shoulder and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"He loved you." he finished.

Artemis had tears run down her cheeks. At that point she collapsed on her knees where Miss Martian was soon by her side comforting her. I knew nobody could see or feel, or know, I was there and alive, but I ran to her side in a second. Crouching down by Artemis I laid a hand on her slumped shoulders and felt myself cry. I hated it when she cried, but seeing that plus everybody else with heads down and Artemis in tears I felt myself break. If only she knew I was there.

"Please don't cry. I'm here guys you just can't see me." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

Suddenly, I felt myself slipping away. I had no idea what was happening, but I saw everything begin to fade. I looked around unknowing what was going on until I opened my eyes and saw , I was at my house?

It was dark outside and I looked around confused. I could see the light in my house were still on, and could tell mom and dad were up. Then a knock reached my ears. I glanced over to see Artemis in her civilian clothes. I gasped, but by the look on her face I could tell that I was still, well technically dead.

The door opened and Dad came into view with mom shortly joining him afterwards. They both smiled at her until she looked up with tears in her eyes. I took a step forward to see more tears fall as my parents pulled her into a hug. I didn't even know I was in tears before I felt a drop fall on my uniform. I sniffed and joined the hug, already knowing that I was invisible to them.

I absently brushed Artemis's hair before I began to fade again. I looked frantically around already seeing the scene before me fade.

This time I didn't know where I was until I saw it. I gasped at myself. Literally. It was Bart looking up at the memorial of me dressed as Kid flash. I might never admit it, but the kid looked good as kid flash. Not better then me of course, since after all, I am the Wall man. I looked around at the trees in the peaceful night that was in the outer space setting where we honored the dead.

"You look good." I did a double take at the voice. Turning I saw Artemis dressed as Tigress. She looked better then I last saw her, but she was crying last time. Bart grimaced at her as she approached.

"Really? Cause I feel like a fraud." He replied. I frowned at him. I was going to become Flash soon, but that was before I well... Disappeared. Still, it didn't make me a fraud.

"Well don't. Your honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid flash. I know he'd be proud."Artemis assured putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He answered. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced back at her.

"So... You suited up, but as Tigress?" He stated questionably. She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Artemis was Wally's partner. I need some distance." I felt those stupid tears prick my eyes again. God I wish I could tell her I loved her. She put on her mask and continued as I silently watched, not able to say anything.

" I need a change. So let's see how Tigress does. "She finished as she adjusted her mask.

"As a hero?" Bart asked. She gave a small smile.

"As a blonde." Was her reply. I blinked twice, but couldn't help but laugh at that. She was still my girl.

I studied my futuristic cousin Bart with the uniform on. He looked good, and I had to admit it, but I was proud. Extremely at the fact. I knew he'd be a great Kid Flash.

Right as I began to walk around, the stupid fading began to kick in. The blackness came in then right when I thought I was going to begin to see another flash of the future, I felt a sharp jolt. I widened my eyes until I came face to face into a trash can as if I was running. I thought I would've gone through the thing, so you could imagine my shock when I hit the thing face first.

I groaned and shook my head looking around. I was still dressed in my Kid Flash outfit, and I looked exactly the same. Red hair, green eyes, sexy face, yup I was me. Nobody could look this hot.

Standing up, I saw odd things. Very odd. People in bright colored clothing, people that just didn't look from my time. Well sorta. That's when it hit me. I've been blasting through scenes that were in the future meaning...I'm not in my time.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. People glanced my way, and I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face. I am alive! And people can interact with me now! I ran as fast as I could to god knows where, until I came across a big grassy hill. Sitting on it, I observed everyone. The building looked different along with everything else. It was like technology and nature made a baby or something...

I stood and ran to the city. There I saw a gigantic screen that began to show the date and I gasped.

Tuesday. June 23, 2116!

What the hell? I was in the future! So now that this was discovered I concluded a few things. 1. was that everyone I knew was gone. that instead of dying, I was transferred to another time due to the kinetic energy in the chrysalis. 3. was that I was super hungry.

Clicking my tongue, I knew I had to grab a bite to eat, before I could figure all of this out. I attempted to blend in, but being dressed as a super hero it's kinda hard. Running into the closest diner, I quickly ordered a pizza. Thank the heavens, that after a hundred years they still had my favorite food.

Walking to the floating table, I cautiously sat in the strange chairs that went with the set up and opened the pizza box. So today I disappeared, saw flashes of the future, then ended up a hundred years into the future, where I guess I now live. And that's what I remembered and how I'm here now.

Shrugging my shoulders at the thought, I began to devour the pizza. I needed to figure out how to get back to my old time, but right now I was hungry.

"Are you really going to eat all that yourself?"

I continued to chew as I looked up surprised at the voice. That's when I saw a girl. She looked to be about twenty. She had long black hair, pale skin, purple eyes, a thin stature that still held curves, and was pretty short, but looked slightly amused.

I swallowed and noticed the strange clothes she wore. Ankle high black boots, a thin grey mesh that covered her legs, a black unitard, a grey belt secured around her waist, and a dark blue almost black, robe around her with the hood down exposing her face.

"Um- yeah. You wouldn't understand, but I need my energy."I dismissed with a nervous chuckle that followed. She rose an eyebrow and sat down, to where I looked at her with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone." I said hoping she'd leave. I felt awkward with her here, but she didn't show any emotion.

"Don't flatter yourself." She droned. I looked at her caught off guard.

"So what are you doing over here?" I asked. She looked around and slanted her eyes at me with such an intensity I shuddered.

" I want to know what your doing here. I know you don't belong in this time Wally." She informed.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered. She didn't look fazed at all.

"I'm an empath. I kinda tapped into your mind by accident, and pretty much figured out a whole lot of things I didn't need to. Including your secret identity." She replied.

"So... Does everyone here in the future have super powers?" I questioned.

"No. But the ones that do, are either criminals or heroes." She replied. I was suddenly interested in the subject now.

"So... What does that make you?" I asked. She rose an eyebrow at me.

"Neither." She said with a finality in her voice. It was as if she was trying to get me off the subject, but seriously. When did I ever listen?

" you aren't scary looking. You seem like you could be the hero type." I assured. She looked blank for a moment.

"Whatever. So um- Kid Flash? Why and how did you end up a hundred years ahead of your time?" She asked. I shoved another slice of pizza in my mouth and leaned back.

"Well try not to become to amazed with my awesome heroism." I began as I wiggled my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes at me and put her hood on.

" see this man named Lex Luthor gave us these devices that would shut down these machines that were destroying Earths magnetic fields. I remember we were all splitting up into teams of two and shutting them down, but we forgot one. Blue Beetle discovered there was another one in the Arctic that we forgot about." I retold.

"Well anyways, Flash and Impulse headed towards the place to stop it, but the thing was already in chrysalis mode. They had to run around the thing as fast as they could to create a vortex that would draw off the energy on the device. They needed more kinetic energy, and I knew I could help them..." I continued. I ran a hand down my face and sighed.

"I went over there to help them, but I just wasn't fast enough... The kinetic energy began to make an exit valve out of me. I was fading and then I just disappeared." I finished. She put down her hood exposing her face, with a somber expression.

"I'm sorry, about that. " she muttered. I chuckled.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that I was thrown a hundred years into the future by some tornado of death." I replied. She stood from the chair and floated towards the counter where she ordered a tea. She didn't even hold the thing! It was held by some black energy surrounding the cup, as she returned back to the table.

"Woah, how many powers do you have?" I asked. She took a small sip, and glanced at me.

"Don't know. I'm still developing most of my powers, but they're influenced by my emotions." She replied monotoned.

"Huh. So uh, what's your name?" I asked. She took another sip of her tea and gave me a wary glance.

"Raven." Well at least it matched her personality. Dark, but pretty cool.

"So um Raven. Can I call you Rae for short?" I asked. She put down her cup of tea, and glared at me.

"If you want to still retain the ability to speak, I suggest you don't." She retorted. I gulped and nervously chuckled in response.

"Gotcha." I answered. I was still stuck in this time, and so far the only friend I've made was a girl who was almost as stoic as Batman.

"Raven. Since I might be here for awhile, can you tell me about yourself and the time period I'm currently in?" I asked. She looked at me and began to explain.

From the conversation I had with her I figured out a few things. She was a sorceress, and from another dimension called Azarath. She was half demon, and really had no life. She just had a normal job, and really was actually pretty powerful too. I felt bad for her though. With her being so... Her she really had no friends. Just pretty much blended in with the crowd.

" hey, Raven if I ever get back to my time when I find a time machine, do you maybe want to come back with me?" I asked nervously. Her eyebrows shot up, and a few cups in the kitchen broke.

"Why?" She asked returning to her normal calm composure.

"In my time you could become part of the team. Your powerful enough to become a hero, and I think you could make a lot of friends in my time." I answered. She shrugged and gave a small nod.

"You will?!" I asJed ecstatic about a new member of the team.

"Yeah." She replied not really caring. I was pretty happy. Getting up from the table I ran outside ready for a new setting. Raven followed behind floating with me .

Then a loud boom echoed. I looked around to see a what looked like a green shooting star flying towards the ground. I winced as the thing crashed into Earth and a loud green explosion echoed followed by civilian screams. I looked at Raven who had her eyebrows raised.

"Is that normal in your time?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not. Let's go check it out." She suggested. I nodded as I sped towards the outer space object.

I approached the thing to see Raven already there looking down at the crater amused. I blinked twice in surprise.

"H-how did you beat me here! I have super speed!" I yelled. She glanced at me not really caring.

"I teleported." She droned. I frowned and looked down to see what the heck crashed.

Thats when I saw an alien. She didn't look like Miss. Martian, or any of the ugly creeps I've went up against. In fact she was actually pretty hot. She was tan, she was very curvy in all the right places, she had long flame red hair that laid around her body, and had some long legs. this chick could pass for a super model, but to me she was no Artemis.

Hey, don't blame a guy for being into blondes.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>boom! I know I said I was going to publish this story after teens life a reality, but I just can't wait! This was literally all in my head , so... Yeah. This is my new story! Hehe yay! I hope this was good. Tell me if I should continue. I usually write Teen titans fics, so tell me how i did in the review! <strong>

**Next chapter: we meet Starfire, Bart fixes his time machine and sees Wally, then what will the teams reaction be when they find out Wally is alive! Find out next chapter if I even update. **

**No reviews= no updates! **

**Please follow, favorite, review, or all 3! Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~ PrincessNightstar24**


	2. Heading back home

**Authors note: Oooops! Sorry guys for the long awaited update, but I had like three other stories to update! I'm soooo sorry but at least I can give you chapter 2 now! So without further ado, let me proudly announce that chapter 2, is ready for reading!**

**Also this is my first YJ fic so forgive me for my lack of knowledge, but I'm trying very hard and even researching. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, because if I did we would've had Starfire and Raven appear. That and Wally would still be with us. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em>Heading back home<em>**

**~Dick's POV~**

**Central City**

**June 20, 2018, 12:37 CST**

"-thank you Mr. and Mrs. West. For your words, and we all give you our deepest sympathies for your lost." Batman commented as Mary and Rudy West took their seats. They were the parents of my best friend, and ever since he died two years ago, no one has been over it.

Today is the anniversary of Wally's death two years ago. The memory of it all was still fresh in our minds, but we will probably never get over the fact that he's gone. He died at age twenty-one, which is way too soon if you ask anybody really.

In Central City, we decided to gather at a large secret base, and honor Wally's memories, by telling stories about him, and just really speak about how good of a friend he was. We always began with a small ceremony, then Wally's close friends and family would say a few words or tell a few stories about him, and we would all visit his grave and leave. Simple, but sweet.

Of course being with other heroes who had no idea what your secret identity was, most stayed in costume including me and Bruce. All I know for a fact is that Aqualad, Super boy, Miss Martian, Flash, Iris, Wally's parents, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Zattana, Artemis, Superman, Wonder Woman, Wonder girl, Beast boy, Tim, Kid flash or Bart and Aquaman were here.

I watched as Bart frowned at the costume he wore while Tigress or rather Artemis shook her head at him. She had always tried to convince Bart he was doing the right thing by becoming Wally's successor. Bart did not agree and rather disliked it, saying it made him feel like a fraud. I always felt that if I died, I would've maybe wanted Tim to take over for me as Nightwing, but I'm still antsy on that.

I, including everybody else watched as Barry , currently dressed as Flash marched up to the stage with a tear streaked face. He had witnessed Wally disintegrate in front of his very own eyes, so I knew it must've been hard on him. With a sigh, Barry began.

"June 20, is probably the worst day of my life. I lost my nephew as Bart, Mary, and Rudy lost family. Wally was a great kid and grew up into a good man. He sacrificed himself to save us, and knew from the moment he began to get shocked by the kinetic energy he was a goner. He could've escaped when he began to see himself fade, but yet he stayed because he knew that we needed him. " Barry sighed before a sad smile appeared on his face.

"I remember when Wally found out I was Flash he wouldn't shut up about it. Being the worlds biggest Flash fan, he begged me to let him be my sidekick, but of course I told him no. It was dangerous, but of course we all knew that Wally never listened. So what did he do? Well he ended up replicating the same experiment that gave me my powers and ended up blowing up the family garage because of it. Of course he ended up being successful, but he also ended up in the hospital as well. When I went to go visit him, I reluctantly allowed him to become Kid Flash." Barry said with a chuckle as several laughs were heard around the room.

"But besides my nephew being a scientific genius, but lacking common sense he grew up in so many ways. I watched as he matured and headed to college with his girlfriend and stood up for himself, and helped the new recruits. He may have quit the hero gig a few years ago, but when the world needed him, he answered the call and died a hero. To Wally!" Barry yelled finishing his speech.

"To Wally!" I yell along with everybody else in the room as we all begin to cheer.

Barry soon returns to his wife Iris where she sat holding two small children. She had her babies a few months after Wally's death and had given birth to twins. A baby girl who had red hair and blue eyes who went by the name Dawn Allen, and a baby boy who also had red hair, but large green eyes like his mother named Don Allen. Both of the twins were actually cute, and were already a year old. I just know Wally would've love to meet them.

As people began to mingle, I walked to Tigress and Kid Flash were they stood talking quietly.

"How are you holding up Artemis?" I asked knowing that she was tough on the inside, but very sensitive when it came to Wally.

"I'm fine Dick. " Artemis assured. Bart turned to me with surprisingly a very serious expression on his face.

"I fixed my time machine, and I'm heading back to my time." Bart admitted while me and Artemis's eyes widen behind our masks.

"Why?" Artemis asked surprised while Bart took a glance at Iris and Barry.

"Guys just look at me. I'm not Wally, and I'm honored to be the one honoring his memory, but I can't stay and watch my dad and aunt get raised. It's not right, and I think I've been missed enough." Bart explained finishing with a small grin.

"So when are you gonna leave?" I asked after a moment of silence. Bart paused for a bit before looking back up at me.

"Tomorrow morning. I need to get my stuff ready and tell the league I'm leaving." Bart answered.

"So soon?" Artemis asked. I could tell seeing Bart go, would be like seeing Wally leave her again. No matter how she saw Kid Flash it was always Wally. Seeing the Kid Flash suit being put up for good now without no owner, was really almost like saying good bye.

"Yeah. I'll try and visit, but I belong in 2056, not here." Bart finished.

"Your leaving?" Superboy asked followed by Miss Martian appearing.

"Yeah. " Bart answered.

"Why?" Miss Martian asked with a confused look. She knew why, but of course she would love to hear it again. I guess she wanted Connor to hear it, although he did have super hearing him being a Krytonian and all.

"I need to head back to my time. I can't stay here, and if I do it'll probably throw off my future or something. Besides if I see my future grandma change my dad and aunts diapers again, I think I'm going to be sick." Bart joked adding some light hearted comments into this dilemma.

"We'll miss you Bart." Miss Martian stated with a weak tone.

"It won't be forever. Besides it won't be long that you guys will be without a kid flash. Or rather kid flashes." Bart assured making us all look at him with shocked faces.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Bart seemed to understand our confusion and face palmed himself before laughing.

"Oh yeah! You guys still don't know yet! Well Aunt Dawn and my dad have super speed too. Turns out you can pass down powers even if you got them by accident. But yeah, Dad and Aunt Dawn have the flashes powers too, and I think Dad said that him and aunt Dawn were called the tornado twins. I don't know, but the stories he told me were so crash!" Bart said with excitement. All mouths were agape as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

All I knew was that Barry was in a surprise of his life. Walking away from Bart who was now being bombarded with questions that ranged from him to leaving to the future of the Flash family I laughed. I wonder if Wally was still alive, what he would think on the subject.

. . . .

**~ Wally's POV~**

**Jump City**

**June 23, 2116, 3:08 CST**

"So what do we do now?" I asked curious. Raven just simply shrugged as we both glanced back inside the crater.

That hot alien girl was still knocked out, but she seemed unharmed for someone who just fell out of the Earths atmosphere.

"You think she's invincible?" I asked as Raven shook her head.

"No. If she was invincible then the impact wouldn't have knocked her out." Raven said floating down into the hole.

"Wait? Your going down there?!" I yelled surprised. Raven looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How else, are we supposed to investigate her. I may have a lot of powers, but none of them are super sight." Raven droned. I opened my mouth to remark, but I really had nothing to say so I quickly shut it.

Jumping down there I looked at the girl. She had a face of distress and from the speed she was flying in, I'm assuming she was running from something. Well flying rather.

"Let's get her out of here. I can sense her emotions and right now she's scared. If she wakes up and begins to panic, there's no telling on what she could do." Raven commanded.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. I quickly picked the girls slump body and held her bridal style as I held her tightly.

"So where do we go?" I asked with my goggles on ready to run.

"No need to run. I can just teleport us to my apartment." Raven dismissed as I pouted.

"Seriously? Fine whatever let's go." I replied with my mouth sticking out. Ravens eyes began to glow white as a black raven surrounded us and I saw nothing, but white.

"Am... am I dead?" I asked after it was just a flash of white then nothing but darkness.

"No you idiot, your just in my apartment. " Raven answered. I glanced around to see nothing, but dark colors and the windows shut. I glanced at the limp girl in my hands and quickly placed her on a near by black couch and turned to Raven with my arms crossed.

"Are you sure your a demon and not a vampire. I mean your not a big fan of the sun I see." I pointed out pointing to the closed shutters. Raven frowned at that and used her black energy to slap me with.

"Do you want me to send you to hell?" Raven asked monotoned. I gulped not knowing if she was joking or being serious, but with what I've learned so far from Raven was that she didn't do funny.

"No I'm fine. I like the dark side. It's cozy!" I assured with a nervous laugh following making Raven roll her eyes.

I walked over to a chair and sat down in it as Raven walked to a near by hallway leaving me alone. I was bored so I began to fiddle with my goggles. I don't know why, but I couldn't keep them on straight. Then looking down, I noticed something on my yellow boots. It was a smudge of dirt from the crater from earlier. Narrowing my eyes at the unwanted stain, I leaned down and stumbled causing me to have a miniature heart attack. I took a deep breath to relax my beating heart and felt my breath hitch at a movement. Jumping up I quickly scanned the room to see that the girl with really long legs was starting to stir and groan. I widened my eyes and quickly looked for Raven.

"Raven." I whispered not wanting to wake the alien up. No response.

"Raven." I called again a little louder. Again, no response.

"Raven!" I yelled facing the hallway with irritation clear in my voice.

"What?" Raven asked making me jump. I yelped in surprise to see Raven to my left, which confused me greatly since I was certain she wasn't there before.

"How did you...?" I asked astonished by how she could be so... Silent.

"Teleported." Raven droned having her full attention on the girl.

The alien seemed to stir a bit more as Raven creased her eyebrows and touched her forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked as her hand began to glow white.

"I'm trying to look into her mind and connect her with me telepathically." Raven answered calmly as her eyes remained close.

"Oh, that's cool. Miss Martian did that too..." I said before grimacing. I really wanted to head back, but I still haven't asked Raven about a time machine. I wonder if they existed in the future this far, but then again, Bart got to 2016, and he was from 2056.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chanted quietly. I felt a bit awkward and walked to the edge of the couch and slumped down, as Raven continued to mutter. Suddenly, Raven's eyes shot open and she quickly removed her hand from the girls forehead as if it was a hot stove.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked startled by Ravens sudden change in demeanor. She looked down somberly at the girl and shook her head.

"This girl is... Let's just say she's not normal. All I will tell you is that we should probably get her out of here as soon as possible. From what I saw I won't tell because it's not my place, but we need to head back to your time and quickly. If not, then... Let's just say, it's not a very pleasant scene. " Raven warned actually looking fearful. I looked at Raven in utter disbelief. We just met an alien who crashed down to Earth. Now Raven is saying she's on the run from something so bad where we have to leave as soon as possible. So whatever freaky thing that Raven saw in this woman's head, it must've been pretty bad. Seems to me that the hot alien has a bad past that's even freaked Raven, a demon out.

Pfft. I'm not going to die today.

"Well how do we go back to my time? Do you have a time machine or something?" I asked beginning to panic. Raven frowned.

"No. The time machine was outlawed long ago to prevent the time loop from being disruppted. We're going to need a miracle to save us from what's coming." Raven stated with a groan.

"Well can't you transport us to my time with your magic or something!" I cried. Raven shook her head.

"My magic is not that powerful yet. If it was, don't you think I would still be here?" Raven questioned with a raised eyebrow. I groaned and rubbed my hand down my face. We were screwed.

"AAAAHHH!"

Both me and Raven whipped our heads to see the girl awake and in full panic. All I could sum up in one word at the chick was badass. I mean seriously, her eyes were glowing a brilliant lime green, and her teeth were bared as she stood in a fighting stance growling. If she wasn't so scary looking I'd think she looked so hot right now. We'll not as hot as Artemis, but t

"Woah! Take it easy, we're trying to help you..." I said calmly putting my hands up in surrender.

"SLOCKFOR NESHOVA!" She yelled putting her hands up with a wicked glowing glare.

Me and Raven gulped as she continued to rant in alien language. Definitely one I've never heard of, that's for sure. Running out of options, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I had no idea what we could do. We couldn't attack, because we were trying to help her. Raven was probably trying to calm herself down because due to a sudden spike in her emotional state, the TV exploded, and we couldn't move now since the alien developed large balls of glowing green energy in her hands, poised to attack us. Yup, like I said before, we were so screwed.

**~ Bart's POV ~**

"Do you have to go bro?" Blue beetle asked me for the billionth time. Pinching the bridge of my nose I groaned.

"Yes Jaime. I have to go." I replied. He frowned at me as I turned to everyone with my arms wide open.

"Well! Time for me to head on out of here! I would send you a postcard, but I'm just too lazy." I yelled.

Everyone grinned at me although they all looked sad. I told them about my departure and not everyone was on board at first, but after explaining everything they seemed to understand.

I had said my goodbyes and my thanks to my team and the Justice League. I looked at Barry, Iris, Aunt Dawn asleep in her arms and Don; my dad watching me. It's weird to see him as a baby. I love him, but I will never change another dirty diaper of his. There just... Gross.

Before I go, I set the bag down inside the time machine and pull out Wally's old outfit. The Kid Flash costume. Hopping out quickly, I walk over to Tigress who looked at the outfit with sad eyes. I knew just as much as everyone that these two years without Wally have been hard for Artemis. She hadn't even dated anyone or looked at another guy with any interest. Nope, my once removed cousin was probably her soul mate and now he's gone.

"I think you should keep this Artemis. I know he would want you to keep this and before you object, I have the memories." I interrupted her before she objected.

She hesitantly took the folded suit from my hands and held it close to her chest. She smiled sadly at it as a small tear fell from her eyes. I knew she was thankful for it.

"Thank you Bart." She whispered. I grinned at her before retreating back to the time machine. Blue beetle watched me with sad eyes as I waved a final goodbye before closing the door.

Sighing, I turned to the small buttons and screen that lied on the wall and began to type in my coordinates. I looked around the time machine and grinned. It was time that I head back.

"Computer, take me to June 23, 2056!" I yell expecting it to repeat the date.

"Taking you to June 23, 2116" The computer repeated mistaking the year. My eyes widened as I began to turn frantically.

"No! No! I said 2056! Not 2116!" I yelled as the time machine began to glow white signaling it was about to time travel.

"2056 correcting to 2116" the time machine replied. I face palmed as the thing began to brighten. Maybe my time machine was dysfunctional?

The time machine filled with the white light as I was blinded. I groaned as I felt the thing shake and I wanted to throw up. That's not supposed to happen. Then suddenly the light stopped as a humming sound echoed after about a few minutes. I opened my eyes that I realized were shut, and crawled out of the thing groaning.

"Ugh, that doesn't feel good." I said surfacing the... What is this place? It was dark and it seemed creepy. Also it smelt like candles. Old lady candles. Ugh, gross.

"SLOCKFOR NESHOVA!" I heard a girl yell. I had no idea what the hell she said, but since I am like fifty years into the future maybe the language had changed, but it sounded almost alien like.

I surfaced from the floor and zipped to the hallway where I saw the most incredible sight I had ever seen in my entire life.

It was WALLY! This was either some horrible hallucination, a really realistic dream, insane luck, or I was dead. Was I dead? No, I would've had super models in bikinis everywhere in my fantasy, but the only girls I saw was a chick in a long hood and another girl that was probably the hottest chick I had EVER seen. And seriously, this is coming from a guy who's seen Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Miss Martian, Artemis, Wonder girl, Rocket, Bumble Bee, Zattana and even Batgirl.

I watched alarmed as the really, really, really, and I mean REALLY hot alien girl filled her hands up with green balls of energy making Wally and this other dark pretty girl in the back look panicked. Why weren't they attacking her? Or at least defending themselves! Seeing this as a time to intervene, I ran as fast as I could to her and tackled her to the ground where she hit her head and fell unconscious.

"BART?!" I heard Wally exclaim. I smiled. That was Wally!

"YOUR ALIVE!" I screamed sprinting to Wally. I wrapped him in a large hug and basically picked him up. I was so happy that he was not dead, that I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt the tears fall off my face.

"Dude, how did you get here?" Wally asked crumpling my hair.

"I fixed my time machine and tried to head back to my time. The time machine messed up, but I'm so happy that it did, cause if it didn't then I wouldn't have seen you again!" I cried. Wally looked down sadly at me with a small grin.

"You missed me didn't ya?" Wally teased. I sniffed.

"Everyone did. It's been a long two years without you Wally." I stated as I watched his eyes widened.

"Two years?!" Wally shrieked. I looked at him questionably.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked feeling curious.

"Dude! I haven't been in the future for a whole day!" Wally yelled freaking out.

"Well what's happened? How is everyone? How is Dick? Is Artemis okay?" Wally asked worried. I shook my head.

"Well I think it'd be better to ask everyone yourself. My time machine teleported to the back room in the house and if we head back now, we can see everyone. They don't come together that much anymore since everyone thought you well...died, but yeah. They all came together to see me leave and they're all probably still there, but we should hurry." I explained.

"You came just in time. I'll go get her." That dark girl in the corner said as she picked the hot alien girl up with what looked like black energy.

"Oh yeah! Bart say hello to Raven. She and crazy alien girl are coming with us too! If we're lucky, when we head back to our time, they could hopefully join the team." Wally cheered enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute. Your taking these two girls that you JUST met, back to your time to join the team?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Ravens cool, and she is well... I don't know. Why are we taking her again Raven?" Wally asked looking at the alien.

"Because she's in danger. If we save her, then maybe we can calm her down enough to try and communicate with her and help her out. Besides, I sensed her emotional state when she was awake and her subconscious mind was defensive. She was scared of us and was just alarmed. I didn't sense anything bad about her. " Raven explained.

"Oh. Well yeah Bart, we're taking Raven and Crazy alien girl to 2018 to help them out. Hopefully if we head back there we can convince the team to let them join the league and tell everyone that I'm not dead!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"So crash! But wait, your going to ask if she can join the league too, right?" I asked pointing to hot alien girl. Wally shrugged.

"Yeah, why?" He questioned as Raven looked at me before she rolled her eyes. I may not be a scientist, but assuming the look she's giving me, she probably had the power to mind read.

"Well, I was gonna head back to my time, but if she-" I pointed to hot alien girl."- is staying, then I am so going to woo her into coming back to my time and date me." I said with a smirk. Wally rolled his eyes and chuckled as I laughed.

"Idiots." Raven muttered.

"You think Dickie-boy will approve?" Wally asked with a smile showing off his new hot friends. I grinned.

"I'm pretty sure Nightwing will approve." I agreed.

Looking at the girls and Wally I smiled widely. Wally was alive and I never would have believed this to be possible , but it's happening. I felt like crying out of pure joy, but if I did then Wally would have never let the teasing end.

A loud boom echoed as Raven grew a scared face.

"We have to hurry! If we don't they'll get her!" Raven yelled over the loud sound of a crash and screams. Me and Wally ran to the back room followed by Raven where I quickly shut the door and pressed the designated coordinates.

"JUNE 20, 2018!" I screamed.

"Taking you to, June 20, 2018." The computer said as I growled.

"Oh! Now you work!" I yell outraged. The time machine began to glow white as all I see is light.

Opening my eyes, I see Wally, Raven and hot chick slumped over each other. I opened the door where I accidentally caused everyone to tumble out onto the ground with groans echoing that followed. In the position I was in, I wasn't complaining though. In fact I was rather enjoying hot alien chick laying on top of me. I could sleep like this, and have some real pleasant dreams.

"Ouch! Dammit Bart, next time wait for us to stand up, before opening the door!" Wally yelled making me snort.

"What is this place?" Raven muttered looking around with wide violet eyes.

"Your new life!" I yelled excitedly.

"Bart. Are we back?" Wally asks refusing to open his shut green eyes. He absolutely refused to open them, until we were back I guess, because as soon as we stepped inside, he snapped his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes and find out you big baby!" I yell. He timidly opened his green eyes, where they widened at the sight of the place.

"I never thought I'd see this place again..." Wally whispered astonished. As we all stood up, I quickly picked up hot alien girl before Wally or Raven could and grinned. Waving my free arm around, I laughed at Wally's shocked yet happy face.

"Welcome back to your life Wall-Man!"

* * *

><p><strong>and chapter 2 is posted! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! <strong>

**Next chapter: Wally's back and the reactions and who is the mysterious alien girl and her past? **

**Follow,favorite,review or all 3! NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES!**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNoghtstar24**


	3. The return of the Wall- Man

**A/N: SORRY MY PEEPS! Yes, I have been working on my other stories and soccer practice has been getting me tired to the point that when I come home I take a nap. APOLOGIZE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. If I did then there would have never been chalant and it would've been Robstar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <em>The return of the Wall-man<em>**

**Central City **

**June 20, 2018, 5:56 CST**

**~ Starfire's POV ~**

I wake to see a boy on top of me. I see he adorns a yellow suit and wears a mask. It is most strange, as another male of this planet has an outfit that is very similar. Are they both warriors?

I look around and shove the boy that was on top of me off. He seems alert now, as does the other male who wears the yellow costume. A female who is in the back is most surprised and wears dark colors. I am very confused. I had recalled that I was in the atmosphere of planet Earth to escape the Gordadions and the citadel. When I had awaken I was in a small room with the first boy in yellow watching me.

He had run away from me very quickly. I recalled that I was defending myself from the girl and boy then the younger male had slammed me into the ground. I do not remember much, but now I am no longer in the city I was in so long ago. It looks much smaller and the advancements seemed to decrease drastically leaving more buildings and vegetation life then the technology I had witnessed.

I turn to the boy to see him smiling at the sight. This must be his home. I stand up to where they cautiously back away from me. I frown. I do not wish to be seen as a threat. I am capable of my abilities and I wish to show them I do not mean any harm.

_"Please, I am sorry. May you please tell me where I am?" _I ask. They all look at me very confused.

"What's she saying Raven?"

I look at the older male with my eyebrow raised. I do not understand what he is saying. Perhaps, they do not understand what I am saying.

"She's an alien. She's probably speaking her native tongue." The female replied.

They all looked at me with understand meant in their eyes now. I wish to transfer knowledge and gain the language spoken on this planet. Just as I am about to proceed lip contact with one male, a loud bang occurs. The two males and female look to see a man in large attire that appears to be made of wool? I am not very familiar with the customs of Earth, but I have studied several cultures. It looks as if it is to protect the earthling inside as he holds a large weapon and sprays white substance out.

"Captain Cold." The younger male spat. I assume by the way the two other males say this name and address the man below, that he is most unkind.

"Let's go get him! It's been a while since the Wall-mans got himself some action!" The older male exclaims.

Just as the female opens her mouth to respond, a scream is heard. I see a man with a red costume move extremely fast around the man with the weapon. I turn to see a small girl holding her older female companions hand in fear. The older female below seems to be the younger girls daughter as she holds her protectively behind her. The man with incredible speed seems to making circles around the man with the weapon making him agitated.

"Uncle Barry!"

I turn to see the boy with red hair and green eyes jump excitedly at the sight of the man in red.

_"You know him, yes?"_ I ask. They continue to look at me with questionable expressions.

I wish to know more knowledge, but the horrified screech of the small girl below halts me. I turn and see the girl being held at gun point by the man with the weapon, he has a sadistic grin on his face that I had come so accustomed to from the Gordadions. I feel righteous fury course through my veins as I see him laugh and the girl cry. The man who I assumed was the warrior attempting to save them, was trapped by a thick piece of ice frozen to his foot. The girls cries become louder when the mother is knocked unconscious leaving her alone.

I turn to my companions and see they look on to the scene in horror. I see the three speaking with one another most likely attempting to make a plan, but I am not going to wait. Waiting will only cause more suffering.

I feel my eyes glow green as I look to see my hands enveloped in green energy. I am still unable to process my new developments of these powers, but they do come in handy.

I fly with a sudden burst of adrenaline towards the danger. Launching myself at the mad man, I tackle him to the ground where he gasps in shock. I melt the weapon in my hands and growl at the man as I pick him up and toss him towards the building where he is knocked unconscious. I believe my super strength is most likely the cause. I turn to the warrior in red and glare at the ice that has trapped him. I blast his foot with my laser beams and the ice soon melts letting him to escape and come to my side in a second.

The little girl sniffs away her tears and runs up to me and hugs my legs. Her mother is soon melted by my green energy and she and the young girl are taken away by a vehicle with a large Red Cross on it. My eyes widen at the vehicle and the new surrounds I am in, as the man in red chuckles.

"Nice save. Thanks for the help, uh..."

I don't know how to reply, but by the tone of his voice and the actions he commits, that it is nothing to worry about. I smile at him and nod while he looks on more confused.

"Uh- do you have a name?" He questions. Mmm. I do not know what he is saying.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Me and the warrior in red turn to see the younger male who was adorned in yellow run to my side in a quick second.

"Bart?!" The man screams in surprise.

"UNCLE BARRY!"

The warrior in red turns to see the other male companion that was in yellow attire, by my side with his arm draped around my shoulder. The girl of darkness is by my side as well while the man in red looks on in awe.

"WALLY?!"

"The one and only."

"But- I saw you disappear. I-I oh, god!" The man in red hugs the boy in for a massive embrace. He seems very emotional as he is most likely overwhelmed at the sight of him. I wonder why?

As everyone looks on, I am most confused. I wish to learn the knowledge and language of these people, but I have not commenced lip contact. Suddenly, the younger male companion places an arm around my shoulder and grins.

"You know, it's happy moments like these I live for gorgeous." He claims before winking at me. I am most amused by his actions, but I simply cannot understand them. Then I realize I can learn knowledge from him.

Before he speaks again, I commence the lip contact on which he gasps, but I continue. I feel him place a hand on my hip and he hums, but I quickly separate now knowing more knowledge of this world.

"Woah! Why'd you do that? " The man asks. I giggle.

"I am sorry, but I was merely in need of your language." I explain.

"Woah! You speak English now?" The older male in the yellow asks. I nod.

"Yes. On my home world, lip contact is merely the transfer of knowledge." I inform.

"So... You kissed me to just understand what we were saying?" The boy I had made lip contact with asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Ha! Poor Bart." The red haired man states.

"Pfft. Whatever. By the way gorgeous, I'm Bart, but as of right now I am the current Kid Flash." Bart says with a giddy grin.

"Yeah, yeah, Bart it's not like she cares who the heck you are. I'm Wally West, but everyone just calls me the Wall-Man." Wally states.

"No we don't." Everyone bellows. They all laugh as Wally scowls before chuckling too.

"I'm Flash." The red warrior greets. I smile at him.

"Greetings everyone. My name is korianderson, but in your world it is translated into Starfire." I say proudly.

Wally looks at me before chuckling,"I guess I can't call you alien chick now, huh?"

"No, I do not believe so." I say. We all laugh and the woman who looks about my age comes up to me and smiles.

"I'm Raven. It's nice to meet you Starfire." Raven greets with a shake of her hands.

"So Kid, what have you been up to for about two years?" The Flash asks Wally. Wally and Bart snort as Raven rolls her eyes.

"I became a pimp and got me some girls. " Wally stated in a humorous tone throwing his arms around me and Raven's.

Bart huffs, as Raven slaps Wally with what appears to be black energy. Flash seems amused at the whole scene and laughs.

"Yup, you are definitely Wally. "

Wally laughs again seeming very happy. I enjoy when others are elated and it makes me feel happy that someone else is joyous.

"Yeah, but on a serious note, I really wasn't in the future that long." Wally mused.

"You were in the future?!"

"Yeah, I got transported there by the chrysalis. Anyways, I got stuck in 2116 where I met Raven. By the way she should totally join the team. Also, we got to know each other so it's pretty cool." Wally said with a laugh. Both Flash and Bart seemed confused. Squinting his blue eyes at Wally, he gestured between the two.

"So... You and Raven are dating?" He asked. At the mention of this, Wally and Raven gagged and side stepped away from each other.

"Uh, no. Dude I'm dating Artemis and no offense, but I don't date dark and scary girls." Wally elaborated. Raven shrugged.

"And I don't date idiots." She deadpanned. The two boys laughed while Wally scowled.

"Ha, ha very funny Raven." Wally began sarcastically. "As I was saying, me and Raven met and talked over lunch. She's pretty cool and powerful enough to become a member of the team. Also her powers are controlled by her emotions, so I would advise to not piss her off dude."

"Emotionally driven powers, huh?" Flash muttered. Suddenly he looked up at me with a pointed finger.

"What about her?" Flash asked. Wally grinned.

"I'm pretty sure all the cool, alien bad ass mode stuff she did was enough to prove she's powerful." Wally inquired. Flash sighed.

"Your right. But how did you get back here?" Flash persists. Bart jumps in just as Wally is about to respond making him scowl.

"It was all me man! So I was trying to head back to my time, but then the time machine got all jumbled up and junk. Then it transported me to the year 2116, where I landed in some apartment and stuff. I came across Wally and Raven with Starfire and we all met, then we time traveled back over here and now here we are!"

The man named Flash seems to be absorbing all of the information as am I. It is as much of the news to me as it is to him. Flash soon smiles at them before giving Wally a large hug.

"Everyone is going to freak out when they see your back." Flash mutters. Wally grins.

"Aww, you guys missed me!" He coos.

"No shit Sherlock. " Bart says before laughing.

"Yeah, well there's one person who I can't wait to see again." Wally says with a smile.

"Let me guess. Blonde hair, bow and arrows, nice body." Bart stated before getting smacked on the back of the head by Wally.

"Hey! Show some respect, that's my woman your talking about!"

"Geez! My bad!" Bart cries, now rubbing his sore temple. I giggle before looking at the Flash.

"Alright, we should all be heading to the watch tower. We can gather everyone before they all head out and give them the good news." Flash beams with a chuckle. Wally laughs.

"Good news, huh? Usually I'm the headliner." Wally says as we begin to walk. Well I float.

"Yeah, yeah wherever kid." The Flash says with a laugh.

Wally looks around taking everything in with excitement before he begins to bellow" WOOH! LOOK OUT WORLD! BECAUSE THE WALL-MAN IS BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Watch Tower<strong>

**June 20, 2018,time aboard 8:32 CST**

**~3rd person POV~**

"What did Flash say again?" Asked a bored Superman. Batman sighed from his position at the large computer monitor and turned to Clark.

"He stated that he had some incredulous news to share with us." Batman replied.

"I wonder what that could be." Nightwing mused from his seat with his propped legs.

"Well with Barry it could be anything." Wonder Woman replied with a grin.

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad it's just good news." Green Lantern pointed out with a twirl of his fingers.

Right now in the Watch Tower everyone sat bored. It had been over two hours ago when an excited Barry Allen had sent a transmission to the league of some exciting news. Miss Martian and Superboy sat beside each other conversing silently while Red Robin and Wondergirl exchanged their own fair share of words. Batman quietly tapped into old files and read over old reports while almost everyone else in the room seemed lazy.

"Why do you think he called us?" Tigress asked.

"Good news." Dr. Fate replied with a slump figure from his seat.

"I'm going to go grab a bite to eat. I'll be back." Tigress addressed to no one in particular.

"Bring back some food!" Nightwing called as Artemis gave a nod and walked towards the Zeta tube. A flash later and the blonde heroin was gone.

"What's taking him so long?!" Green Arrow called out as another minute passed. Just as the entire army of heroes were about to join his complaints, the Zeta tube flashed gaining all attention.

"Flash. 04" the computer announced.

Flash sped in with a wide grin before heading to the computer with a quick bounce and typed something in furiously.

"New authorized guests added." The computer called out.

"Woah new guests!" Bumblebee said excitedly. Before anyone could interrupt the new member seemed to enter.

"Raven. A14. " Everyone looked on to see a girl in a large dark cloak float inside. She was pretty, with long black hair, small lips, piercing violet eyes, and a small frame. She floated into the main room with an emotionless face, but with a confident posture ignoring all who judged her.

"A new-" Just as Nightwing was about to say something, the computer continued to announce another authorized guest gaining everyone's attention again.

"A15. Starfire." Just then a girl with tan skin, a revealing purple outfit, and bright green eyes floated into the room with a smile gracing her cherry red lips. She was tall, beautiful, and radiated a warmth like feeling that made you want to smile. She had long thick red hair that was down to her waist, and a body to die for. She was stunning and Nightwing could do nothing, but stare.

"B23. Kid Flash." Everyone turned from the new females to Bart who wore an excited face.

"HEY GUYS!" Bart greeted in a voice that was dripping with happiness.

"Okay, that's not it, isn't it?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, not even close!" Bart answered.

"Ladies and gentleman! Introducing a returning sensation!" Bart bellowed.

"What is it? You may ask to yourself, well your about to find out!" Bart continued with wild arm movements making half the league roll their eyes.

"B03. Kid Flash."

Widening eyes, agape mouths, gasps, all of these things were seen and heard as the original Kid Flash walked inside with a grin.

"Alright guys! Who missed me?" Wally called as he entered. Silence. Stunned silence was heard as he frowned in response.

"Well geez, you think coming back would have at least given me a simple hello." Wally muttered. Then out of nowhere the speedster was tackled by an excited Miss Martian and Nightwing.

"WALLY YOUR ALIVE!" Miss Martian cried happily. Nightwing was in tears of joy, Miss Martian was in a bit of stunned silence, and everyone else was wearing large smiles.

After everyone had gotten their fair share of Wally time, the group reminisced on how and when did he get back. Everyone including Batman, listened to his long tale of how he was transported to the future, how he met the girls, and how he was back. Smiles were adorning everyone's face, as Bart walked to the bathroom.

"Hey guys, where's Artemis?" Wally asked after about an hour of people talking to him and telling him how much they missed him.

"She went to get some food. I think she'll be back any minute though." Black Canary informed with a smile.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving. Imma go make me a sandwich." Wally announced leaving Starfire and Raven to face the entire group of curios heroes alone. The two girls gulped before walking away as Artemis walked in.

"B07, Tigress." The computer called as the blonde haired girl entered. She walked inside carrying a small bag of food in her hands while she sipped on a simple cup. Everyone looked at her and she quickly noticed the two new females in the back with Miss Martian and Bumblebee.

"Ummm. Who are they?" Artemis questioned.

"They're some new friends." Flash answered with a smile. Artemis shrugged as Wally came out with a big sandwich shoved into his mouth. Artemis smiled at him on which he seemed to not notice her.

"Huh, so the good news was that Bart came back?" Artemis asked. People exchanged glances just as Bart walked into the room.

"What's up Tigress?" Bart called. Both Wally and Artemis looked up to see Bart enter the room with a cheesy grin. Wally because the announcement of Artemis, and Artemis because she realized that the first Kid Flash she had witnessed was not Bart.

"Wait a minute, if that's Bart, then that must mean..." Artemis switched her gaze to Wally who quickly found her. They both seemed to lock eyes as Artemis felt her heart stop. Red hair, those green eyes, his cheesy grin.

Wally.

"Wally?" She breathed almost believing she was in a dream.

Wally stood from the chair he sat in and grinned as the two ignored the entire room watching them.

"Hey babe. Sorry I kinda disappeared on you. I didn't want to, it's just well-" Wally was cut off as Artemis crushed Wally into a massive hug and began to cry hysterically.

"Oh Wally, I thought I lost you!" Artemis cried as Wally smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"You kidding me? It'll take more then the end of the world to get rid of me." Wally said with a small chuckle. Artemis continued to cry as Wally rubbed her blonde hair and tried to sooth the emotional girl.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? " Artemis whispered as she continued to sob. Wally kissed her temple as he looked at her tear stroked face. Smiling he kissed away her tears and pulled the crying Artemis closer to him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Artemis. " Wally whispered." I won't ever leave your side again. I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get back home."

. . . .

Okay, I have to say this made me cry. I loved it and so very bad wished this was real! **Anyways, next chapter: more about Raven and Starfire, Artemis and Wally are reignited! Wally sees his family again, and more!**

**Also I would like to inform you all that Nightwing and Starfire are going to get together. No Zattana crud, so if you don't like to then don't read it! Also I made Starfire kiss Bart, because she needed to learn English and it would've tooken to long for her to speak with Dick, so it was either him or Barry. Luckily it was Bart.**

**Also: the stuff Starfire is saying that is in italics is her speaking in Tameranean.**

**NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES!**

**Follow, favorite, review, or all 3! Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
